1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handheld toys, and more specifically, to a hand held toy which has pre-recorded fighting sounds, and which will allow one to record new fighting sounds, the toy being used in simulated fight sequences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys which produce sounds of all types are well known. For example, toy guns are made which can simulate machine gun fire. Toy pianos have been made which simulate piano music. Many of these toys store multiple types of sounds. Different sounds may be selected by selecting/pressing different predetermined button.
Most toys only have a set number of prerecorded sounds. These toys do not have the ability to add new sounds. Thus, if a person does not like the sounds stored on the toy, there is no way to change the prerecorded sounds to add some new ones.
Another problem with current toys are that many of the toys which have prerecorded sounds are rather large in size. Many of these toys cannot be held and hidden in the palm of one's hand. Thus, one cannot come up and surprise/startle someone with the prerecorded sounds. Furthermore, with large bulky toys, one cannot simulate realistic fight sequences since the toy is visible to those around them. By having a small handheld toy, one can stage a realistic fight sequence with realistic fighting sounds since the toy is hidden and cannot be seen.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved toy. The improved toy will overcome the problems associated with prior art toys. The improved toy will be handheld and compact in size. The handheld toy will have the ability to record and store new sounds.